


Animus Vinculum

by AnotherNamelessGhoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Big ol fluffy doggo, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega is everyone's dad, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fire ghouls are big macho dorks, virgin ghouls not knowing what the fuck they're doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNamelessGhoul/pseuds/AnotherNamelessGhoul
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots surrounding two of the original ghouls of the clergy and the ways that they find themselves forever attached to one another





	1. Prequel

The summoning chamber was cold and dark, not by design but by nature of it being so far from the rest of the castle, tucked away should something go wrong and need to be contained before taking the rest of the structure or innocent clergy members down with it. Omega shivered and wrapped his arms tighter over his chest. He was only present because Papa Nihil had decided that the eldest son of the emeritus line needed to learn the art of summoning ghouls if he were ever to take over the Church. He had evidently decided that his son should fend for himself completely, because he was nowhere in attendance. Typical Emeritus arrogance; he could kill off his progeny with his inattentiveness, but he was more worried with whatever sister or ghoul he decided to take company with at that particular moment, under the guise of ‘teaching independence.’

As it was, the youngest Emeritus hadn’t asked Omega directly for help, because, again, the Emeritus arrogance forbade such a show of weakness, but the boy had walked around looking like a frightened child until Omega rolled his eyes and followed him down the winding stone staircase. He was barely sixteen and looked even smaller trailing behind the ghoul, as if using him for a shield, as if something already waited in the darkness of the chamber.

“Have you got the mask?” Omega asked, and Emeritus nodded, lifting the metal object that he clutched so tightly that his knuckles turned white. “You need to put the enchantments on it now, because once the ghoul is summoned you’ve not got time for any of that."

Omega watched as he walked over to the altar to the left of the room, giving him space as he placed the mask on the altar and knelt before it, shifting his weight to ease the pressure of the stone floor on his knees. He began to chant, slipping up and mixing his words but correcting himself quickly enough. From the altar he took a silver blade. With a sufficient pause that would vanish after repeating the ritual enough times to ease his nerves, he held out his hand and slit across the palm, dropping blood over the face of the mask. The blood hissed as it touched the surface, evaporated away as the mask took on a sort of ethereal glow for a moment, runes flashing across the surface before fading back into simple black. Emeritus looked over to Omega as if asking for confirmation, and the ghoul nodded curtly. Not bad at all for a first enchantment. Maybe the kid was going to be Papal material after all. 

Taking blood from his still dripping palm he drew a pentagram across the stones, letting a different chant roll off of his tongue. His voice was shaking and some of the words wavered but came across strong enough still to make the incantation work. He made an entirely unflattering sound of fear when the pentagram lit up, casting a red, fiery glow through the dimness of the room, some heat bleeding through and causing the stones to sweat around it.

“Don’t stop now or you’ll mess it up, and this is the worst time to do so.” Omega stood by his shoulder, far enough away so that he didn’t add to the nerves, but close enough to step in if anything were to go wrong. If the rital was broken partway through, the ghoul could be stuck between both worlds, or physically all in one place but mentally shattered, in agony or unable to be bound: any number of nasty things that Omega didn’t want to have to deal with or think about.

The pentagram opened up as Omega grabbed the boy’s tunic and tugged him away from the edge, a swirling mass of fire gaping from the spot where the floor had once been smooth. Last thing they needed was their heir accidentally sending himself into the pits of hell before he was even old enough to properly grow chest hair.

The ghoul emerged from the portal as if tugged forth by some invisible force, fighting and thrashing, claws raking at the unseen assailant, fangs bared and acidic saliva flying forth as he howled. As soon as they were fully in the room the portal closed with an audible snapping sound, vanishing as if it had never existed save for the overwhelming stink of sulfur that clung to the air. Emeritus clutched the mask and made to lunge forwards with it but was stopped as the spaded end of the ghoul’s tail slashed out and caught his cheek, leaving a small bleeding gash below his eye. Omega pushed forwards, dropping his human glamour to take on his own ghoulish form. He was older and larger than the ghoul before him and he used his full weight to drive him forwards as soon as he was out of the portal. The ghoul managed to catch his shoulder with fangs, tearing into the flesh before Omega caught him around the throat and pinned him against the stone. A feisty one, Omega thought. Many came through the portal afraid and cowering, all instinct to fight lost to the fear of a new environment and the strangeness of it all. Those were easy; corner them before they got their bearings. The fighters were harder.

“The mask!” He snapped at Emeritus, who was staring at the display with a half-terrified look of awe plastered on his face. He surrendered the mask and Omega shoved it over the other ghoul’s face. He couldn’t get the straps tightened before another slash of claws caught his chest, tearing his cassock and the flesh beneath, the sudden sharp pain knocking the wind out of him. He could see exposed muscle tissue in the wound; it was going to be a fucker to heal later. But he didn’t have time for it. He had dropped the mask in the blow, but it hadn’t slid out of his grasp and he managed to snag it again before the other ghoul could, this time affixing the straps and tightening them with a harsh tug. The ghoul let out a tremendous howl of anguish and lunged away from Omega again, this time slamming his horns into the stone floor as he wailed, clutching at his head as the mask whispered into his ear, pushing in the language that the humans spoke so that he could understand them, forcing a bind to the clergy and an allegiance to the bloodline, his brain feeling as if it’d been lit on fire with the new knowledge and the sudden binding. The ghoul would be no harm to anyone, now, not just because of his ties to the Emeritus bloodline but because of the agony of the process, so quickly being torn from one realm to the other and then having one’s brain pried into by magic. “This is the worst bit.” Omega soothed, prying the ghoul’s hands away as he tried to get the mask off. “You’ll be alright soon. It’s brief. I promise.” The ghoul pulled away and he caught his hands a second time. He couldn’t heal the both of them in one night; too much energy to get his own chest closed, especially with how much blood he was losing. He could hear the boy asking if he was okay somewhere behind his shoulder, his voice half-terrified, but he didn’t have the time or breath to answer.

The ghoul slammed his head against the stones again, horns clattering and taking little chunks of the stone with them, again and again, as if trying to shatter the mask or maybe take away his own consciousness. “I don’t want this!” The he cried in his native language, dark tears streaking down his face from beneath the mask, shimmering against the scales of his shifted form. “Let me go!” It turned into a sort of mantra, between the cries of pain: the ghoul curled up on the floor, his cries to be released slowly fading as the energy sapped out of him. “I want my thoughts back,” He wept, bitterly, voice hoarse from the screaming. “Take it away from me.” He cast his gaze to omega and gave one more halfhearted tug at the mask. He turned away from Omega. Omega had the foresight to tip the mask away from the ghoul’s mouth before he heaved, thick black sludge trickling down his chin and across the floor as he convulsed, coughing and gagging on the bile as his body rebelled against the mental anguish. 

Thank goodness for experience, Omega thought, remembering his own summoning. The youngest Emeritus wouldn’t have known what to expect and would have let the poor thing vomit in his own mask; add insult to injury Omega pulled him gently away from the mess and into his arms, shushing him quietly. He well remembered his own pain; not only the pounding, indescribable headache but the feeling of having been violated somehow, having one’s thoughts tampered with by some unmitigable force. The ghoul didn’t struggle.

“That’s the worst of it over, then.” Omega hummed, stroking sweaty hair away from his eyes. “It’s not so bad here. The humans think that they have control of us, but they’ve got no idea. They need us to start their fires to keep warm, to heal their sicknesses, to grow the food that they eat, to purify the water they drink. The whole place would fall into ruin if we decided we didn’t like their treatment and refused to help, so they treat us pretty well. Food is especially good up here, and you don’t have to hunt for it. You’ll be fine.” 

The ghoul didn’t look as if they believed it. He looked up at Omega with such pain behind his eyes that it almost made Omega question his own allegiance for the briefest of moments. Maybe they did just have some manufactured allegiance to the church; some lack of free will so profound that they weren’t even able to realize that anything was missing. But no, that wasn’t true, the clergy was good to him, this life was good to him. He pushed the thoughts back quickly and violently before they could set hold. He stood up and pulled the other ghoul with him. He wobbled for a moment and then steadied under Omega’s grip. “C’mon then, you’re exhausted, I’m sure. Rest and give it all time to sink in.” 

Omega turned to the youngest of the bloodline and gave him a conspirational smile. “Tell your father that you summoned a ghoul all on your own, make him proud of you. Go, shoo.” The boy stared at him for a moment, stared at the gash in his chest that had finally clotted but that would still be a bitch to get to seal shut, especially as tired as he already was. He waved the boy off and shook his head. Emeritus gave a rare, quick nod of thanks, bowing slightly, before casting one last look at the pair and dashing up the stairs, the sound of his footfalls echoing behind him.


	2. A child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Omega pick up a sort of unconventional son.

“I’ll never understand humans.” Alpha grumbled. “Living in a place that the air hurts. There are warm places on earth, aren’t there?” He’d been living there for not quite a year and was horrified at the experience of his first winter. He had taken to sleeping in Omega’s bed to share warmth; what neither of them realized was that by the time winter was over, it would become more of a permanent arrangement.

“Yes, but humans like it here, too.” Omega shrugged in a ‘beats me’ sort of way. “They go sliding down hills on anything that they can find and build likenesses of themselves out of the snow.” He opened his coat and Alpha wiggled his way in, back pressed against Omega’s front. He tugged the zipper, struggling to get it to close around them both. Omega gave a small snort of laughter.

“You know it’s going to take us twice as long to walk there like this, right?”

“Don’t care. Warmer like this.” Alpha grumbled, snuggling in closer and causing Omega to miss a step and stumble.

“Not if you trip me up and send us both into the snow, you jerk.” 

There was a sound from the edge of the woods, a sort of rustling, and they both popped their heads up and fell silent to listen.

“Deer, do you think?” Alpha asked. He liked watching fawns, the things wobbling around on unsteady knees making him laugh, and he appreciated the antlers on stags, reminding him of the horns of an Earth ghoul tribe he’d once passed through when he was still in Hell. 

Omega shushed him. Something cried out from the edge of the brush, small and sad. Alpha ducked down and out of Omega’s jacket, wriggling and thrashing to be released from the fabric without unzipping it. 

“What do you think it is? A human kit?”

“Nobody is leaving a human kit out in the snow, and besides, they don’t sound like that. You know for sure when a human kit is unhappy because they deafen everyone within a mile radius and don’t stop until something appeases them.” 

There was something dark just beneath the surface of the snow and Omega fished out a tiny puppy, limp from the cold.

“Is it dead?” Alpha asked, reaching out to poke at it. “And more importantly, what is it?”

“It’s a puppy. Humans keep them as pets. They’re sweet things, usually. Especially when little. And no, it’s just very cold.” 

“Where did it come from, do you think?”

“There are other humans not all that far from here. We just don’t see them often because we’re meant to stay away. They’re not supposed to know what the church is.” He tugged Alpha’s jacket open and shoved the puppy inside, to Alpha’s squalled protests.

“You’re getting snow in my shirt! It’s cold!”

“You’re a fire ghoul. You have a warmer body temperature than me. Tuck him in close and you’ll probably save his life. Keep him against you and I’ll get the firewood so Nihil doesn’t have our heads. Bad enough we’re bringing an animal back inside with us.”

The puppy started to stir as it warmed against Alpha, giving louder whimpers. Alpha jumped, half startled by the sound.

“What do I do? It sounds upset?” There was a note of panic in his voice. 

“Puppies just do that, and besides it’s missing its mom and its gone through a rough time. You’re doing all you should by keeping it warm.” 

The next time Omega looked back, Alpha had both of his hands pulled inside his coat and was clutching the puppy to him, making little cooed sounds down his collar. Omega turned around to hide the smile that crept onto his lips. If he commented on it now, the fire ghoul’s pride might never recover. He rushed through gathering the firewood so that they could get inside more quickly, stacking his arms until the muscles trembled so that Alpha wouldn’t have to release his grip on the puppy. Alpha, who would usually insist on carrying the most as a show of machismo was too wrapped up to even vaguely notice.

“He’s nibbling at my fingers,” he said, tilting his head to the side, “but it doesn’t even hurt. They’re just tiny little teeth.”

“He’s probably hungry and trying to nurse. We’ll have to go into town, get a bottle and some stuff to take care of him with after we get him settled.” Alpha hadn’t complained once about the cold since their discovery, and that was a miracle in its self. 

The two made their way back to the castle, feet crunching on snow hardened over by ice, as sleet began to fall. Omega let his pile of firewood fall unceremoniously to the floor inside the doorway before nudging it out of the way with his foot. 

“Are we keeping him?” Alpha asked, unzipping his coat and pulling the little ball of fluff out so that they could get the first proper look. He held it up around the middle, and it kicked its little legs and yipped at him, so suddenly away from his warm body and suspended in the air. 

“Course we are. Let them try and take him away.” He took Alpha’s hands and pushed one under the puppy’s bottom and the other higher up behind his back, then pressed them to his chest. “You can’t hold a baby like you hold something you’re about to throw, darling. They’re fragile.”

Alpha nodded, stroking a finger down the little thing’s nose.

“So you saved him, are you going to name him?” Omega asked as they wound up the staircase to their rooms. 

“Dog?” Alpha asked.

“You can’t just name a thing after what they are. Like how we have names up here to the humans. He has to have something else, yeah?”

“Um.” Alpha looked at the puppy, who had immediately curled up asleep underneath the spare blanket on their bed. “Brown dog.”

“You big dork,” Omega chided, but he was smiling, and next thing he knew they were curled on the bed wrapped around each other, wonderfully warm with the new puppy between their feet, and they’d have to get up eventually to break the news to Nihil and go into town for supplies and finish their duties for the day, but the moment was pure and warm and wonderful, and with no thought from either of them their lips were pressed together, horns hooked and locked as their bodies pressed close, their first kiss, and something that Alpha had never really felt before stirred in his gut as he pulled Omega instinctively closer, wanting to be near every part of him. Home.


	3. Vinculum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Omega discover something about themselves, thanks to a rogue dog and a teasing squirrel.

Brown dog turned out to be a far cry from the tiny ball of fluff they’d found in a snowbank. The monster of a dog became a presence around the place, a gentle giant that stood halfway to the waist of most of the human clergy members with a propensity for stealing unattended snacks from tables and swiping things to the ground with wags from his massive tail. Alpha had bought a book on dog training the first night that they’d gone out for supplies and Brown dog had quite the repertoire of tricks in what felt like no time. Even Papa Nihil, who pretended to be irritated by the thing’s presence, could be seen scratching his belly on occasion. 

Omega loved the dog, he truly did, but there was something infuriating in the way that Alpha somehow managed to sleep through the five-in-the-morning barking, leaving Omega to throw on clothes and stalk outside, grumbling to himself as he tried to fight the sleepiness while Brown Dog sniffed at every bush and stick on the clergy grounds.

One particular morning, he was feeling particularly adventurous, it seemed, and at four in the morning Omega found himself strung along with the leash tied around his wrist as Brown Dog chased after some non-descript forest animal, probably a raccoon or squirrel. He’d had several near-misses with being slammed into low-hanging tree branches, and he was going to be more than pleased when Dog finally got through with his business and allowed them both to go inside.

“You’re too fat and slow to catch a squirrel,” he grumbled. It was true; Brown Dog got scraps from all of the sister’s and brother’s when the ghoul’s backs were turned, and it was beginning to show around his middle. He seemed determined to prove the words false, though, panting and flinging spit.

Brown dog barked at something unseen and gave a particularly hard lunge, startling Omega for a moment, just enough to untie the knot at the end of the leather leash and tear it away from his arm. It took a beat before Omega even realized that he’d lost the dog, and by then, the darkness had taken him somewhere out of sight. Alpha would, with no figurative speaking, have his head if he lost his dog. The two were practically glued together. Brown Dog got more bed than Omega half of the time and sometimes Omega woke up to falling onto the hardwood, his friend clung around the form of the dog and splayed out across the sheets. Not finding Dog wasn’t even an option if he wanted to go back to the church without being burned to a crisp by the raging fire ghoul.  
He took off running in the direction of crackling leaves. At least as a ghoul he had a better chance than a human would. He shifted, something that he wasn’t meant to do outside of the castle walls, but the advance that it gave on his senses was invaluable to finding his pet and going back to bed before Alpha woke up and realized that something was wrong. He called for the dog at the top of his lungs, but he and his restrictive leash and his lack of food rewards were nothing compared with whatever the dog had taken off over in the first place.  
He was scanning for any sign of movement ahead and didn’t realize just how far into unfamiliar terrain he’d gone. He had some sense of direction on how to get back, but it struck him that he’d never been so deep into the woods before. He hoped that he wouldn’t come across someone else’s property, especially as monstrous as he was to humans when fully shifted. He could still smell Brown Dog, somewhere just out of sight, could still hear the crackling of leaves. Damn fast dog, anyway. 

He didn’t have long to entertain the notion of being discovered in the woods by a human outside of the clergy; he was too focused on following Dog’s trail to notice the pond that lay flush with the ground, concealed by the layer of ice frozen over the top. He hit it at a run and the ice immediately gave way, so that the next thought that his mind registered was COLD, all capital letters in his brain, the most intense cold he thought he’d ever felt in all his years on earth. Instinctively he gave a gasp in and felt the water drag into his lungs. He shoved for the surface, coughing and retching, his limbs seeming foreign and dulled by the freezing cold. He had the sudden, hysterical thought that Alpha would probably be even more pissed if he didn’t bring dog back because he was dead, frozen solid. But he could already feel the protective warmth of the aether curling around him. It gave him just enough strength to pull himself up and out, falling limp and still on the bank like a dead fish, clothing freezing to his body, hair rendered icicles. He fell fully into the aether, then, mind going away from the cold, away from the missing dog, falling into deep purple swirling warmth, wrapped up like a child in the womb as some instinctual part of him took over to heal away the hypothermia. He curled around himself on the frost covered grass, coughing and shivering but not really experiencing any of it, so lost within the folds of his power.

It was a stark contrast to the terror that he would experience some time later when he was awakened to hysterical shrieking. His eyes snapped open, still glowing purple with residual energy, and he tried to scramble backwards and away from whatever had pulled him out of the aether but everything was so cold and so stiff. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, panic so sudden and so hard that it nearly blurred his vision. He caught sight of fire red eyes, flecked with black like hot coals, and then something grabbed him and pulled him upwards, shook him hard.  
“Alpha?” His voice was rough. “Alpha, what the fuck?”

“I thought you were dead!” the other ghoul was sobbing, the words almost lost to the choking, hysterical sound. “I woke up and I felt- I felt something, something weird, and it hurt, it hurt so much, and I just knew that something happened, I could tell, I don’t know, and then Brown Dog came back dragging his leash, and I just thought-“  
“It’s okay, shush. I’m okay, see? Need to go inside and have a warm bath, maybe. Slow down, okay?” Omega reached out one frozen hand to brush tears away from Alpha. “You’re saying, you’re saying you felt when I fell into the water?”

“I mean- yeah, I think I did.” Alpha paused. “What does that-“

Omega laughed a little, shook his head. “You big dope. You know what that means?”

Alpha was obviously irritated. “If I did, I wouldn’t have asked.”

“It means we’re forming a bond, I think. A pair bond.”

Alpha said nothing. He was still swiping at his eyes, trying to get himself under control. “Nobody in the church has ever bonded before.”

“I know.” Omega said. There was a strange fluttering in his chest, something warm. He wanted to grab onto Alpha and hold on, never ever let go.

“Is that okay?” Alpha seemed nervous, clicking his claws together.

Omega nodded. “Yeah, I think it is.” He sat up, slowly, feeling his head swim a little. “No, it definitely is. It’s been a long time coming, yeah?”

Alpha swept him up into his arms, and Omega squawked. “I can walk, you know.”

“Not if I don’t put you down. I might never put you down again. I don’t ever wanna be scared like that. Not ever."

And he made good on the promise, at least for a time; he brought Omega back to their bed and wrapped around him like a living furnace, and the next time that Dog wanted to go outside, he slipped away, leaving Omega deep in dreams under the covers.


	4. Animus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Omega discover a different aspect of their bond.

“Mate. My mate.” Alpha had been chanting it over and over, like he liked the way that it felt on his tongue. He nuzzled tighter into Omega, pressed his nose into the place where his neck and collarbone met, half feeling like he was drunk on the smell of him. “Now what?”

“What do you mean, now what?” Omega cracked an eye open. He’d been dozing, but there was no sleeping through a needy fire ghoul.'

“Aren’t we meant to,” He shrugged a little, “Uh, consummate the bond? Like humans do when they get married?”

Omega snorted. “I guess some of them do.” 

“I’ve just never, y’know,” He shifted under the covers, made to hide his face in Omega’s shoulder, half for the intimacy, half from the pink creeping in on his cheeks.

Omega smiled softly and nuzzled his head downwards until Alpha was forced to look up again. “S’okay, you goof. It’s not hard to figure out.” In truth, Omega wasn’t very experienced, either; the church had taken them before they had a chance to truly be indoctrinated in ghoulish culture, and they’d missed out on more than a handful of the proper coming-of-age things in their respective tribes.

Alpha nipped lightly at the soft skin of Omega’s throat, grinning at the noise that he pulled from him. “Should we-“ He gestured at Omega’s sleep pants, tugging at the draw-strings lightly.

“Not yet. We need to find, ah,” his pants were starting to tent already, just from the thought of what was to happen. Dammit. “We have to find lube.”

“Lube?”

“Mhm. Use it so you don’t tear me open, yeah?”

Alpha nodded like he understood. His hands were wandering, skating up and down Omega’s body, mapping the curves. He seemed reluctant to entertain any notion of having to stop, if only briefly. “Where?”

“Almost all of the humans and ghouls have some. Just need to nip in and take some. We can get our own or replace it later.” Omega was meant to be the rational one, the one who stopped Alpha from popping into stranger’s bedrooms and taking what he wanted, but his head was clouded with the pheromones that Alpha was putting off. 

“Air’s next door.” 

“Air has a ghoulette. They make their own lube. Maybe not our best bet.”

Alpha looked fascinated by that notion. He shook his head. “Okay. Okay. Where, then?”

Omega crawled out of bed, ignoring the trilling and grabbing claws from his mate. “Have some patience. Nihil almost certainly has some, and he’s always out in the gardens for his walk around now. I take some and then run back up here. Easy.”

“I wanna come with you.” Alpha slid out of bed, stretched his back until it popped.

“Don’t you think that two of us creeping around is going to raise more eyebrows?”

Alpha didn’t answer, but he did pull a shirt over his head and follow Omega to the door. Omega sighed and shook his head.

“Just going for a walk!” Alpha announced to the first sister that crossed their paths. She nodded, looking baffled, and shuffled away a little bit more quickly than before.

“Please, can you not?” Omega elbowed him lightly.

“Not what? I’m covering for us.”

“We walk around all the time and don’t announce ourselves to everyone. Please. Just stay quiet, okay?” Quiet wasn’t anywhere in the nature of the fire ghoul, but it was at least worth a try. He grumbled but fell back behind Omega.

Thankfully, they didn’t encounter anyone else along the way, and the door to Nihil’s chamber was unlocked, as per usual. Nobody was dumb enough to break in and take anything significant or dig through the anti-pope’s personal affects. Omega slipped in, Alpha trailing him, clutching onto his arm. Omega almost tip-toed through the room; it was so immaculate that it seemed as if he shouldn’t touch anything, for fear of marring the picture-perfect quality of every fiber of carpet, every painting on the wall hanging at a perfect right angle.

“In the nightstand. Bet you anything.” 

Omega brushed past the satin sheets and velvet duvet of the bed and slid the drawer open. Surely enough, the little bottle he was looking for. He tossed it to alpha, shut the drawer, and eased his way towards the door. Easy.

“This is it? This is what we had to come get?”

Omega nodded. “Pretty important though. You’ll see. C’mon.”

They stepped outside and slammed immediately into the firstborn Emeritus son.

To his credit, the teenager didn’t take too long to recover from the impact or from the shock of nearly being run down by a couple of ghouls. “Dad’s in there?” He asked. “I need to ask him something.” He glanced over their shoulders, into the empty room.

“Um.” It was all Omega could manage. “Um.”

“What were you guys doing?” The first Emeritus’s face suddenly went stony, though the boyishness of it made it less threatening than it could have been. 

“Ezio…”

“No, don’t ‘Ezio’ me. What were you doing, snooping in my father’s room?” He stepped in front of the two ghouls, blocking their exit to the staircase. 

“We’re going to fuck,” Alpha butted in, waving the bottle of lube, “Like wild animals. And we needed this so I didn’t kill him, or whatever.”

There was a silence as Omega tried to sink his way down into the stone floor, into the dungeon, right back into Hell. It didn’t work.

Without another word, the youngest Emeritus turned and walked down the staircase, the sound of Omega’s pained whine following him, and Alpha’s grumbled “What? It worked!”

Back in their room, Alpha slipped out of his clothes and then made quick work of Omega’s. 

“Stretch me open, okay?” He took Alpha’s hands and lead them down to the base of his tail, arching his back into the sensation. Alpha’s instincts kicked in more quickly than he would have thought, the lust and the need to mate taking over the parts of his brain that might have overthought. He nipped at Omega’s neck, leaving a little trail of bruises down to his shoulder blade as his long digits pressed into the tight ring of muscle. Omega let a sound halfway between a strangled moan and a whine leave his lips, and Alpha stopped instantly, tail smacking nervously against Omega’s thigh.

“Hurt?” he asked.

“No, mm, don’t stop. Good.”

Alpha experimentally pumped his finger a few times, enjoying the sounds he was wrenching from Omega now that he knew he wasn’t hurting his lover. Carefully, he slid another inside. Omega bucked into the digits, eyes closed. He reached around to the front to grasp at Alpha’s cock, the tip already slick with pre-cum. 

Alpha slid his fingers out, leaving Omega aching for the lack of sensation. “Do I-“ he asked, taking Omega and nudging him onto his knees so that his bottom was in the air.  
“Yes, please,” was all that Omega could manage. He nudged the ill-gotten bottle of lube to Alpha, who immediately used too much, slicking the sheets and his stomach as well as his cock. A problem for later, Omega had a moment to think, before Alpha’s nails dug into his shoulder and he pressed inside, slowly and then sheathing himself all the way.  
The stretch was almost too much at first but then the ache morphed into something pleasant, something sending little sparks of pleasure down his nerves. His arms trembled and threatened to give out and so he leaned further down into the bed, moans muffled by the sheets.

“Fuck, Alpha, fuck…” 

Alpha was still for a moment until Omega was nearly ready to beg for him to move, and then he pulled back slowly, scraping Omega’s walls and drawing little whines from his throat, before slamming back in and bringing a sound that was surely heard through the entire floor, if not through the entirety of the church. 

“Still okay?” Alpha asked, his voice breathy and wavering from the exertion of it. Omega made a sound that he hoped was an affirmative, and Alpha picked up the pace, almost punishing. Omega guided his hand around to his cock, mimicking the motion for a moment before Alpha caught on and started pumping his member in a sloppy rhythm.   
Alpha made a high pitched, not at all flattering sound as he sheathed himself fully again. “Omega, Omega I-“ he didn’t have a chance to say anything else before he spent himself inside, body shuddering with the intensity of it. He pulled back, cum dripping from himself and Omega to add to the soiled sheets. The feeling of being filled by Alpha’s seed was enough to set Omega off, too, and he whimpered through his own orgasm before letting himself fall limp onto the bed, chest heaving. 

“You did so good,” he managed when he caught his breath back, letting his glamour fall and stroking his claws through Alpha’s hair, pressing up closer to his love. The feeling of cold, drying cum between them was unpleasant but not enough to make him want to move and ruin the warm afterglow he found himself in. “So good for me.”   
Alpha was already almost asleep, smile on his lips as he watched Omega through half lidded eyes. A cough from the doorway nearly gave them both a heart attack, sending Alpha sitting up so quickly that he nearly knocked Omega from the bed. 

“Papa Nihil-“

“Next time,” the Anti Pope said, face stern only for a moment before falling into a sort of bemused smirk, “Ask before you take such things. The Church will provide them.” He paused, pretending not to notice the frantic scrambling of blankets to hide their unglamoured bodies. “And, perhaps, have sex without alerting the entirety of the congregation that you’re doing so? I find that gags do wonders.”  
He shut the door and left without waiting for a response, leaving Omega to bury his face under a pillow and decide that he would never leave the room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient on uploads! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
